Sans Dieu, ni maître
by Sakurache
Summary: 44 - Alors qu'Annabella est enfin sous les verrous, rien ne va plus pour le couple Amy/Dean Winchester. Crowley et Asmodée préparent chacun leur camp, la guerre est-elle inévitable ? 2 parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Sans Dieu, ni maître**

Sam Winchester ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il s'étira lentement et se tourna en souriant vers sa belle petite amie. Car il était évident depuis quelques mois maintenant que c'était du sérieux avec Stacey. Le fait qu'elle soit impliquée dans le monde surnaturel était un avantage pour lui et au fil des semaines, il avait réussi à atténuer le sentiment de peur la concernant qui faisait rage en lui, ce sentiment qui lui disait qu'il était incapable de protéger les personnes qu'il aimait. Aujourd'hui, son couple était solide. Et ils avaient savouré ensemble leur vie normale. Sam avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à se remettre en mode « chasseur » même si il ne l'avouait à personne. Il embrassa Stacey qui dormait toujours sur le front, s'habilla et descendit tranquillement les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée de la maison Singer. Il passa par la cuisine pour faire du café mais entendit ronfler dans la pièce d'en face. Une fois la cafetière en marche, il marcha jusque dans le salon pour découvrir Dean profondément endormi sur le canapé. Cela faisait environ une semaine que le procès d'Annabella était terminé, qu'ils étaient revenus et ça faisait ainsi presque autant de temps que Dean dormait sur le canapé. Sam croisa les bras et soupira avant de lui donner un léger coup de pied pour le réveiller. L'aîné des Winchester sursauta et se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qui se passait avant de grogner.

- Rho Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- C'est n'importe quoi, ça peut pas continuer !

- Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ?!

- De toi passant tes nuits sur le canapé et de ta femme !

- Rho mêles-toi de tes affaires ! affirma le chasseur en tournant le dos à Sam.

Son jeune frère donna un nouveau coup de pied, dans le canapé cette fois et Dean finit par s'asseoir en soupirant.

- Parles-lui au moins !

- Pas envie.

- Bon dieu Dean ! Elle a passé presque toute la semaine enfermée dans sa chambre, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'elle fabrique ?

- Franchement je m'en fous...

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Elle fait toujours ce qu'elle veut ! Elle n'écoute rien ni personne, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec une femme comme ça ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

- J'en sais rien...soupira Dean une nouvelle fois en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Je sais qui c'est !

Une voix féminine hurla ces mots depuis le premier étage, faisant lever la tête aux deux frères Winchester. Une porte s'ouvrit, les escaliers furent dévalés et Amy apparut sur le seuil du salon. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, elle portait une queue de cheval visiblement faîte rapidement, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle lâcha son sac qui tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Malgré ses traits fatigués, elle rayonnait.

- Le second messie, je crois savoir qui c'est !

- Amy, calme-toi...ça va ? Ça fait des jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu...

- Désolée Sam mais je devais rester concentrée. C'était le bordel dans ma tête, il a fallu que je reconstitue tout, que je me rappelle de chaque détail, de chaque parole mais je crois que j'y suis arrivée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- On y va bien sûr ! Je dois lui parler, voir si il a commencé à se transformer lui aussi – ça paraitrait évident – et parler avec sa mère...

- « On » ? l'interrompit Dean. Comment ça « on » ?

- On est la team Winchester, faut qu'on y aille ensemble ! Je ne suis plus bonne à grand-chose sans mes pouvoirs et si jamais il est protégé...

- C'est faux, tu es toujours capable de te battre et tu les sais, affirma Sam.

- Peut-être mais je préférerais qu'on reforme notre trio...

- Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour ça ? Rétorqua Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- On devrait pas plutôt se concentrer sur notre relation ? Questionna-t-il en se levant. Notre couple est un bordel sans nom Amy ! Mais ça a pas l'air de vraiment t'affecter...

- Tu te trompes Dean ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la priorité maintenant...Je dois aider Sara. Elle est peut-être confiante mais moi je préfére m'assurer qu'elle ne risque rien face à ce deuxième messie...

- Sara peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête qu'elle ne veut pas de ton aide !

- Dean...Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Elle n'est pas venue au procès, on ne l'a pas vu depuis des semaines ! « Nous » sommes sensé être la priorité ! A moins qu'il n'y ait plus de « nous » tout court ?

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien...Mais si tu franchis cette porte...menaça l'aîné des Winchester.

- Dean ! s'écria Sam.

- Tu es conscient que tu es en train de me demander de choisir entre toi et ma fille ?

- Elle, tu l'as déjà perdu...Es-tu sûr de vouloir me perdre aussi ?

Amy resta ébahie sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il dire et surtout penser toutes ces choses ? Elle ne réalisait pas, sous l'effet de la colère, qu'il était tout bonnement blessé au plus haut point.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce genre de paroles ou de chantage marche sur moi, hein ? On dirait que tu ne me connais pas depuis le temps !

- Peut-être que je ne te reconnais plus, en effet...

- C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus. La famille a toujours été le plus important pour toi et j'aurai cru que tu me comprendrais mieux que quiconque ! Fût un temps où c'était le cas...

- C'était le temps où tu m'aimais et où tu ne me trompais pas avec le premier roi de l'Enfer qui passait !

Amy reçut un nouveau coup de poignard virtuel dans le cœur qui lui coupa la respiration pendant un instant. Elle se reprit néanmoins en une fraction de seconde et afficha son air le plus déterminé.

- Je vais trouver le deuxième messie, avec ou sans vous.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais elle s'arrêta, hésitante néanmoins.

- Amy, ne fais pas ça ! Ordonna Dean.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Dean, je te laisse encore une chance de...

- Ou sinon c'est fini.

- Non ! hurla Sam, assistant désespéré et impuissant à la scène.

Le cadet des Winchester se tourna vers Amy et observa son visage. Des larmes remplissaient ces beaux yeux bruns mais au lieu de fermer la porte, elle porta sa main droite à son annulaire gauche et retira son alliance. Elle l'observa un instant, jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean qui semblait lui aussi au bord du gouffre et finalement, elle laissa tomber l'anneau sur le sol avant de franchir le seuil de la maison Singer. Quelques minutes après, les frères Winchester entendirent le ronronnement de la Mustang et ses pneus crisser sur les graviers devant la maison. Sam ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait finalement de se passer. Il n'entendit même pas Stacey descendre les escaliers. Elle s'approcha du salon en fermant sa robe de chambre et vit la bague en argent sur le sol. Elle la ramassa en se tournant vers les garçons :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Dit-elle avant de réaliser. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Arriva finalement à demander Sam. Et où tu vas ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère enfiler sa veste.

- Me bourrer la gueule.

Il passa à coté de Stacey sans même un regard à l'alliance de sa femme et partit en claquant la porte. Sam et Stacey échangèrent un regard, le cœur battant. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour...La fin du couple Dean et Amy Winchester.

.../...

**7 mois plus tard**

Stacey entra dans la cuisine alors que dehors les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient juste le bout de leur nez. Elle sortit deux bols et une tasse, prépara la cafetière et l'alluma. Le temps qu'elle fasse son office, l'ancienne médium avait préparé des toasts, sortit la confiture, préparé des œufs et du bacon. Sam et Dean étaient rentrés quelques heures plutôt. Techniquement, Sam était le seul à être rentré. Il n'avait pas été très clair mais apparemment il venait d'accomplir la première tâche pour fermer définitivement les portes de l'enfer. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Kevin avait décodé la tablette concernant la Parole de Dieu. Enfin une partie puisqu'ils avaient dû subir d'une attaque de Crowley qui en avait détruit une bonne moitié. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam descendit de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup mais l'odeur du petit-déjeuner préparait par Stacey l'avait fait sortir du lit. Il l'embrassa et s'installa pendant qu'elle remplissait son bol de café.

- Tu aurais pu dormir plus longtemps...

- Et rater ton petit-déjeuner ? Impossible ! Dean n'est pas encore là ?

- Non, pas encore...répondit-elle en remplissant son propre bol. Tu le connais, il est encore un peu tôt pour lui...

- Hum...

Sam prit un toast et le recouvrit de confiture pendant que Stacey prenait place à ces cotés.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Evidemment ! Depuis qu'elle est partie, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, fermer les portes de l'enfer ! Il dort à peine et quand on n'est pas en chasse, il passe son temps à boire ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

- Laisse-lui du temps...

- ça fait plus de 7 mois Stacey ! J'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas encore la cadence longtemps...Et puis c'est une vraie tortue, il ne parle pas...

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non. Amy a complètement disparu de notre radar...A croire qu'elle s'est volatilisée dans les airs.

- Tu as demandé à tout le monde ?

- Tous nos contacts ! Paul, Kyle, Nikita...J'ai même parlé à ce Damon Salvatore qu'elle avait rencontré à Mystic Falls...Il ne lui a pas parlé depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés...

- Mais ?

- Mais il m'a chargé de lui transmettre une nouvelle ou deux que je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de lui apprendre...

- Je vois. Et Balthazar, Jacob ?

Sam mangea un morceau de son toast en secouant la tête.

- Rien du tout ! Et je ne peux pas parler à Sara, Jacob est le seul à le pouvoir...

- Tu sais, il y a d'autres personnes...

- Tu parles de Crowley ? J'y ai pensé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être retournée chez lui malgré ce qu'il a pu faire...

- Et ?

- J'ai réussi à faire parler un de ses sbires. Le roi n'a pas vu Amy depuis le procès et crois-moi, il est aussi fou que nous à ce sujet...

- Tu sais que si Dean apprend que tu la cherches dans son dos, il pourrait vraiment être en colère...

- Il ne peut pas être dans un état pire que depuis ces 7 derniers mois...

Sam achevait juste sa phrase quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Dean entra et se dirigea jusqu'à la table de la cuisine en titubant. Il s'assit comme une masse alors que Stacey se précipitait déjà pour remplir sa tasse de café chaud. C'était un petit rituel qui était bien rodé depuis quelques mois.

- ça va ? Demanda Sam.

- Ça ira mieux dans quelques tasses de café...répondit son frère en grimaçant.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça...

- La ferme Sam.

Le cadet des Winchester obéit. Il s'était battu pendant des semaines avec son grand frère pour lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y avait fait. Au contraire, ça avait parfois envenimer une situation déjà plus que compliquée alors il avait fini par jeter l'éponge, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps en temps de revenir à l'assaut. Le silence s'était installé dans la cuisine et il fut seulement interrompu par un coup de téléphone fixe qui fit sursauter Stacey.

- Laissez, j'y vais...dit-elle en se levant.

Elle traversa la salon et décrocha.

- Allo ? Salut Garth ! Oui c'est Stacey. Quoi de neuf ?

Pendant que sa copine parlait avec Garth, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'observer Dean, inquiet.

- Hum...Ah oui je vois...Non il ne me l'avait pas vraiment dit mais je suis au courant...Hum. Quoi ? C'est vrai ? C'est fantastique ! Où ça ? - Stacey attrapa un stylo et un bloc-notes avant de se mettre à écrire une adresse – Super ! On te tient au courant, merci Garth !

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes après avoir raccrocher, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

- Désolé les gars, mais je crois que vous allez devoir repartir...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stacey ? Demanda Sam.

- Le devoir vous appelle, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil à Sam dans le dos de Dean.

Sam comprit alors où la jeune femme voulait en venir et essaya de ne pas sourire pour ne pas avertir son frère qui grognait déjà à l'idée de repartir en chasse. Il allait falloir la jouer serrer sur ce coup-là.

.../...

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! hurla Crowley en envoyant rageusement son verre de whisky directement dans la cheminée. Ça fait 7 mois, 7 mois ! Et vous n'êtes pas foutu de trouver une seule piste qui me conduise à elle !

Les 5 démons en face de Crowley attendaient tous en silence et la tête baissée que passe la tempête. Cependant, ils savaient que le roi des enfers voudrait une réponse. Jude, le leader en quelque sorte de cette petite troupe spéciale releva la tête et s'avança d'un pas.

- Nous sommes navrés Monsieur, nous avons cherché partout, interrogé tout le monde...Les Winchester n'ont pas plus de données que nous...

- Vous êtes des démons pour l'amour du Diable ! Vous devriez justement pouvoir recueillir plus d'informations que les Winchester !

- C'est comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre...Et pas que de la surface. Aucune nouvelle d'elle ni en Enfer ni au Paradis.

- Vous avez réussi à interroger des anges ?

- J'ai parlé à Balthazar moi-même, répondit fièrement Jude. Il la cherche également et demande une entière collaboration...

- Ce cher Balthy a gardé son sens de l'humour ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne nous restent qu'une possibilité, même si je dois avouer que je répugne à l'envisager...

- Laquelle Monsieur ?

- Asmodée ! Où est Meg ? Trouvez-la moi ! A moins qu'elle soit également trop dure à trouver pour vous ?

- On vous la ramène Monsieur, au plus vite !

- Vous avez intérêt !

Jude hocha la tête et d'un mouvement de celle-ci invita ses camarades à prendre congé du chef. Ils disparurent enfin et Crowley se tourna pensif vers le feu dans la cheminée. Hector apparut aussitôt avec un nouveau verre de Craig qu'il lui tendit.

- Monsieur, puis-je me permettre une question ?

- Bien sûr Hector.

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle puisse être avec Asmodée ?

- J'espère que non...Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, Dieu seul sait où elle peut être et ce qu'elle peut faire...

.../...

Meg Masters entra dans l'entrepôt comme à son habitude autour de neuf heures du soir. Elle salua plusieurs personnes tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du maître. Ou elle ne resta que quelques minutes. En ressortant, elle portait sous le bras un dossier marron que tout le monde avait l'habitude de voir avec elle et comprit qu'une nouvelle mission allait commencer. Elle descendit quelques marches avant de prendre un couloir et de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du QG. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappait à une porte. Une fois. Puis deux. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle vit que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et entra. La marmotte était bien là, profondément endormie. Meg alluma la lumière du plafonnier ce qui eut le don de faire grogner la marmotte qui se tourna sur le ventre avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Debout, il est presque 21h30 !

- Lâche-moi Meg...Je n'ai pas dormi depuis 3 jours !

- Pauvre biquette...Tu veux des vacances ? Retourne avec tes deux babouins.

Amy Winchester se redressa alors d'un coup.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Pour quelqu'un qui travaille ici pour Crowley, je te trouve bien arrogante avec moi !

Meg ne répondit pas et la chasseuse se redressa enfin.

- Au fait, de quand date ton dernier rapport ?

- Environ un mois.

- Et tu n'as rien dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si il le savait, il risquerait de ruiner tout ce que je suis en train de construire ici...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu es en train de construire au juste ?

- La confiance. Mais je crois que ce concept t'es inconnu...

- Très drôle. Je ne peux pas croire que tu fais ça pour Crowley Meg, tu le détestes ! Je suis sûre que t'adores ce que tu fais pour Asmodée...

- Et toi ?

- Touché ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un nid de vampires juste au Nord de Gary, ce n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici...

- Oui je connais Gary, j'y suis passée en rentrant de South Bend, ils ont un restau de poissons fabuleux !

- Tu t'es arrêtée là-bas ?!

- J'ai le droit de manger tu sais, et de la vraie nourriture, pas comme vous tous...

- Oui...Bref, voilà le dossier. Tu as toutes les informations dont tu vas avoir besoin.

- Tu rigoles ? Il est à moitié vide celui-là !

- Désolée, on a fait ce qu'on a pu...

- Super, ironisa la chasseuse.

- Tu pars quand tu veux...

- Est-ce que je peux voir Asmodée avant ?

- Je ne sais pas...Le mieux c'est que tu dormes cette nuit et que tu ne partes que demain matin. Tu auras la journée pour repérer les lieux et/ou pour les surprendre...A moins que tu préfères attendre la nuit...

- Je connais mon métier Meg merci ! Et je te signale que c'est ce que je faisais, dormir...

- Et bien continue.

Meg tourna le dos à Amy et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle ré-examina la requête d'Amy en soupirant.

- Je préviens Asmodée que tu passeras le voir demain matin...

- Merci Meg.

- Bonne nuit Amy.

La chasseuse se réveilla finalement vers 6 heures du matin. Malgré une nuit plutôt agitée, elle se sentait en forme, d'attaque à se faire quelques vampires. Elle se leva, prit une douche dans sa salle de bain privée, prépara son sac en y glissant le dossier que Meg lui avait fourni et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Asmodée. Par les parois en verre qui l'entourait, Amy put voir que Meg était un peu énervée. La jeune femme ralentit le pas pour tenter de lire sur ces lèvres de l'intéressée. En se concentrant, elle avait l'impression d'entendre leur voix dans ses oreilles.

- Je trouve ça dangereux, pourquoi continuer à le faire ?

- C'est la décision d'Amy, répondit Asmodée. Je ne la force en rien.

- Elle ne doit pas faire ça...

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle ne le fasse pas ? Elle te détestait ! Et maintenant, tu es presque comme une amie...

- N'exagérez pas ! Amy Winchester ne sera jamais mon amie, même si on se bat dans le même camp...

La concernée en avait assez entendu et se décida à frapper à la porte. Meg se tut et Asmodée fit signe à Amy d'entrer.

- Ah Amy bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment...C'est ce qui m'amène. Meg ?

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi je m'en vais, c'est mon heure. Bon courage Amy.

- Merci...dit-elle en la regardant sortir.

- Je t'en prie Amy, assis-toi, proposa poliment le démon.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis sur le départ pour Gary.

- Oui, les vampires...Ceux-ci sont particulièrement intéressants si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois parfaitement. Mais j'ai besoin de mon paiement.

- Peut-être que quand tu seras de retour, nous...

- Non, aujourd'hui.

Asmodée scruta le regard de la chasseuse. Il crut y déceler quelque chose de nouveau qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier. Cependant, au vue de sa détermination il n'avait pas le choix.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Mais tu le reclames de plus en plus souvent.

- Ils reviennent de plus en plus vite...Ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose de plus efficace ? Demanda-t-elle en posant son sac sur le sol.

- C'est le plus efficace que j'ai...Mais je vais chercher. Approche-toi.

Amy s'exécuta, elle connaissait la procédure à présent. Asmodée fit un quart de tour sur son fauteuil de bureau pendant qu'Amy s'agenouillait devant lui. Il posa une main sur son front et une sur son cœur avant de demander solennellement :

- Amy Winchester, que veux-tu ?

- Je veux éteindre mon humanité, faire taire mes sentiments, affirma-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Asmodée ferma les yeux à son tour et une lumière jaune éclatante remplit la pièce. Une fois le procédé terminé, Amy se releva, prit son sac et avant de partir, remercia smodée en jurant qu'elle serait vite de retour. Le démon la regarda partir en soupirant. Il regrettait presque de lui avoir proposer ce marché. Certes, avoir Amy Winchester dans son équipe était un atout certain mais à quel prix ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû éteindre son humanité, celle-ci même qui faisait d'elle la plus grande chasseuse que la Terre n'est jamais connue.

.../...

La chevrolet Impala de 1967 se gara devant un restaurant de poissons dans la jolie ville de Gary, Indiana. Dean et Sam Winchester en sortirent en costume et s'avancèrent vers le restaurant.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ici ?

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Justement si Sam j'ai faim ! Il me faut du consistant, comme un double cheeseburguer, pas cette daube de poissons...

- Pour une fois, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas me faire plaisir et manger quelque chose qui moi me plait ?

- Bon d'accord, soupira Dean. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon petit frère préféré !

- Tu n'en as qu'un ! ricana Sam en entrant dans le restaurant à la suite de son frangin. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur dis-moi...

- La route m'a fait du bien...Et puis je suis prêt à chasser juste pour le plaisir et pas pour fermer les portes de l'enfer ou je ne sais quoi...

- C'est une excellent chose ça !

- Je vois pas en quoi mais si tu le dis...D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit en quoi ça consistait cette chasse...

- Tu vas le savoir...

Sam s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil et une jolie blonde leur sourit.

- Bonjour Messieurs ! Une table pour deux ?

- Exactement !

- Suivez-moi...

La jeune femme les conduisit à une petite table près d'un énorme aquarium où tout un tas de crustacés avait la vie belle. Dean grimaça légèrement devant les bestioles mais finit par s'asseoir. La blonde leur posa la carte et les laissa choisir. Dean repéra rapidement un burger qui avait l'air de contenir de la viande et referma le menu avec un air ravi avant d'interroger une nouvelle fois son frère.

- Tu sais Sam, même si j'aime bien quand tu te la joues mystérieux, il serait peut-être temps de me dire ce qu'on fout dans cette ville...

- On cherche quelqu'un...

- Une personne disparue ? C'est pas vraiment notre style ça...

- Sauf si elle a été enlevé par des...vampires, se mit à broder Sam.

- Des vampires ? Pourquoi des vampires enlèveraient-ils des gens ?

- Pour en fabriquer plus ? Garth pense qu'ils construisent une armée...

Dean éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement Sammy ? Ici ? A Gary-Trou-du-Cul-Ville ?

- Une petite ville n'attire pas les soupçons, ils sont tranquilles et peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent...

- Hum...Tu marques un point. Tu as choisi ?

- Oui. Je vais prendre le plat 46. Tu peux retenir ça ?

- Où tu vas ?

- Commander les bières au bar en attendant, je meurs de soif.

- Ah là c'est mon frère qui parle ! sourit Dean, visiblement enthousiaste par cette décision.

Sam sourit en se levant puis se dirigea plus sérieux vers le comptoir. Si Dean savait...Le barman essuyait des verres et se tourna en souriant directement vers Sam quand il approcha.

- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Deux bières et quelques réponses s'il vous plaît, demanda Sam en montrant sa carte du FBI.

- Bien sûr, Agent ! Je vous écoute, répondit le barman en préparant une première bière.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu cette jeune femme ? Interrogea-t-il en montrant une photo. Elle serait venu ici il y a deux ou trois jours...

- Oh oui, Amy...Charmante, répondit le barman en souriant, les yeux rivés sur la photo.

- C'est ma belle-soeur, ajouta froidement Sam.

- Oh pardon. Et bien...Oui, elle est venue assez tard il y a deux jours je crois...On allait fermer mais elle était tellement jolie...

- ça va, ça va. Est-ce qu'elle était seule ?

- Affirmatif. Elle a dîné, bu quelques shots de tequila avant de repartir avec sa mustang...Jolie bagnole au passage.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ce qu'elle faisait dans le coin ?

- Elle était juste de passage. Elle venait de régler une affaire professionnelle à South Bend...Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'était une enquête du FBI me semble-t-il...

- Nous ne faisons pas partie de la même branche du bureau...Vous a-t-elle dit autre chose ?

- Je ne crois pas...Elle a juste dit qu'elle partait pour Chicago et c'est ce qu'elle a fait...

- Chicago ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Affirmatif.

- Parfait...N'hésitez pas à me contacter si jamais vous la revoyait, conclut Sam en lui tendant une carte.

- Pas de problème !

- Et surtout ne lui dîtes rien, cela en va de sa sécurité...

- Je comprends, affirma le barman.

En revenant à la table avec les deux bières, Sam constata que leurs plats avaient été servi et que Dean ne l'avait pas attendu. Il mordait déjà dans son hamburger.

- T'as réussi à avoir un burger avec de la viande ?!

- C'était sur la carte ! se justifia Dean la bouche pleine.

- Peu importe, dépêche-toi, on doit aller à Chicago.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes-là ?

- Notre disparue...Elle a été vu là-bas y'a peu de temps.

- Comment tu sais ça ? T'as juste été chercher deux bières !

- J'ai reçu un texto de Garth...

- Garth sait envoyer des textos ?

- Bon dieu Dean ! Tu peux pas juste faire ce que je te dis pour une fois ?

- Ok ça va ! Tu penses que les vampires sont là-bas alors ?

- J'en sais rien, mais on en apprendra sûrement plus qu'ici...

- Mouais...J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà transformé...

- Moi aussi...

Dean mangea son hamburger et fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle son petit frère mangeait son repas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et se demandait bien qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Il paya l'addition et poussa presque son frère dehors. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà à une trentaine de kilomètres de Gary et Sam poussait une nouvelle fois Dean à accélérer.

- Mais tu vas te calmer ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

- Oui je sais, excuse-moi...Je...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone et sursauta. Dean ricana et se concentra sur la route pendant que Sam déccrochait.

- Allo ? Oui c'est bien moi...Quoi ? Elle est là ? D'accord, essayez de la retenir, j'arrive !

Sam raccrocha et ordonna à Dean de faire demi-tour.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'as forcé à quitter Gary plus vite que mon ombre !

- Il se trouve qu'un contact de Garth qui vit à Gary vient de me dire que notre disparue se trouve au restau de poissons qu'on vient de quitter à l'instant dont nous parlons...

- En plein jour ? C'est plutôt bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas transformée...

- Pas forcément, tu te souviens des vampires de Mystic Falls dont on a entendu parlé ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai...Faut qu'on l'interroge dans tous les cas.

Dean freina brusquement et effectua un demi-tour digne d'un film d'action aux cascades impressionnantes. Il accéléra et Sam en fut heureux. Le cadet des Winchester était anxieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle soit encore au restaurant quand ils arriveraient.

.../...

- Alors Roger ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite Agent !

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Amy...Je peux manger au comptoir ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais demander à Mina de vous préparer la même chose que la dernière fois ?

- Ça sera parfait...

Roger disparut dans la cuisine pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis revint vers Amy.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Une bière s'il vous plaît...

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois ? Encore de passage ?

- Non, cette fois je reste ! Quelques jours je pense...

- Une enquête chez nous ?

- Possible...Avez-vous entendu parler de la propriété Chester ?

- Au Nord de la ville ? Elle est abandonnée depuis des années...

- Vous êtes sûr ? Apparemment, l'électricité y a été remise...

- Ah attendez ! Je crois que j'ai entendu parlé de ça...On voulait l'acheter.

- Qui ça ?

- Aucune idée mais à la mairie ils vous le diront !

- Excellente idée.

Elle sourit puis but une longue gorgée de sa bière en fixant le barman. Une image apparut dans son esprit. C'était impossible...Elle ne pouvait plus avoir de souvenirs. Alors si ce n'en était pas un, c'était...

- Roger ?

- Oui Amy ?

- Pourquoi me mentir ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Cet homme qui vous a parlé de moi...Quand est-il venu ?

- Oh je suis désolé, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous en parler...

- Quand Roger ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, plus froidement.

- Il était là il y a environ quarante minutes...

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je lui ai parlé de Chicago...

- Merde !

- Mais il sera bientôt là...

- Vous l'avez appelé ?! La cuisine, je savais que vous aviez mis bien trop de temps...

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne vous en faites pas mais je dois partir.

- Attendez...

- Une dernière chose...

D'un geste vif, Amy attrapa le barman par les cheveux et plaqua son visage sur le comptoir.

- Si il vous prend encore l'envie de raconter des choses sur moi à des inconnus...Souvenez-vous de ça.

Et elle l'assomma en cognant sa tête sur le comptoir devant le regard choqué des clients du restaurants. Elle se leva finalement comme si de rien n'était et sortit. Elle était sûre que comme ça, il ne recommencerait pas.

.../...

Peu de temps après, Sam et Dean étaient de retour au restaurant. Les clients sortaient, scandalisés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les uns après les autres. En entrant, ils découvrirent le barman encore sonné sur une chaise, une poche de glace sur son nez pendant que la cuisinière, qui n'était autre que sa sœur, lui épongeait le sang qui en avait coulé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Questionna Sam.

- Elle m'a attaqué ! hurla Roger.

- Elle vous a mordu ?! Interrogea Dean.

- Mordu ? De quoi vous parlez-vous ? Elle m'a attaqué, m'a fracassé le nez sur le comptoir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous avais parlé évidemment ! J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières, elle va rester quelques temps et je ne veux plus d'ennuis !

- Elle va rester ?

- Quelques jours, et elle s'intéresse de près à la propriété Chester mais je ne vous dirais rien d'autre !

- On devrait prévenir la police Roger...supplia Mina.

- Non ! S'il vous plait, laissez la police en dehors de tout ça, supplia Sam à son tour. Nous allons nous en occuper, elle ne vous fera plus de mal...Et je paierai pour vos frais d'hôpital.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'en ai vu d'autre...J'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hosto...Je veux juste que ça ne se reproduise pas.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Et je vous crois ! Mais sachez que si je n'appelle pas la police c'est parce que c'est votre belle-soeur et que je crois qu'elle a de sérieux ennuis !

- Merci.

Dean, qui avait jusque là suivit la conversation de plus en plus surpris et sans rien comprendre, se tendit soudainement. Il venait de comprendre : il était tombé dans un piège. Il fit demi-tour et sortit du restaurant. Sam, en voyant ça, remercia une nouvelle fois le barman et sortit en courant pour rattraper son frère.

- Dean !

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça Sam ? On est là pour elle, pas vrai ?

- Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Vraisemblablement elle n'est pas elle-même sinon elle n'aurait pas attaqué ce barman...

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Elle a été clair il y a sept mois, elle a fait son choix !

- C'est faux, je suis sûr que tu t'en soucies. Et franchement, elle était bouleversée et tu lui as posé un ultimatum ! C'était pas très honnête de ta part...

- Pas très honnête ?

Dean fit le tour de l'Impala pour se mettre bien en face de son frère. Sam crut qu'il allait s'en prendre une.

- Je n'ai pas été celui qui la trompait avec notre ennemi juré pendant qu'elle se battait pour sa survie au Purgatoire !

- Je comprends mais...

- Non tu ne comprends pas. Et tu ne pourras pas tant que tu n'auras pas traversé avec Stacey ce qu'on a traversé Amy et moi, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Je voulais que ça marche, je voulais la pousser à ce qu'on parle, qu'on règle les choses une bonne fois pour toute mais comme d'habitude, elle a choisi la facilité et n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

- Alors...

- Je m'en vais. Mais libre à toi si tu veux rester pour la chercher.

- Dean...

- Très bien, j'ai compris.

L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit le coffre et en sortit le sac de son frère ainsi que celui de son ordinateur avant de les mettre dans les bras de Sam.

- Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire...

- Dean, je t'en prie...Tu vas le regretter.

- Je le regrette depuis déjà 7 mois...

Dean finit par monter derrière le volant et Sam regarda partir la chevrolet, impuissant.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy tourna la clé que la réceptionniste venait de lui donner et entra dans la chambre du motel qu'elle venait de louer. Elle jeta son sac sur le lit, son téléphone sur la table et enleva sa veste. Elle avait une envie incroyable d'une bonne douche chaude alors qu'elle en avait pris une le matin même. C'était comme si le fait que Sam soit sur sa piste la rendait sale. Dean était-il avec lui ? Elle en doutait, il avait été plutôt clair la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et Sam avait toujours eu cette tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres sans leur permission. Elle retira ses vêtements pour finalement entrer dans la douche et laissa l'eau coulait sur sa peau. C'était si bon...C'était si bon de ne plus ressentir les émotions négatives qui la bloquaient constamment. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Alors qu'elle savourait sa douche, l'eau s'arrêta brusquement de couler. Amy l'éteint puis la ralluma, en vain.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Elle sortit trempée, mit une serviette autour de sa taille et quitta la salle de bain. Quelque chose clochait. L'électricité était également coupée comme elle put le constater au radio-réveil électrique qui n'affichait plus rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe...

Elle se souvint alors avoir vu un transformateur juste à coté de sa chambre et sortit ainsi pour le vérifier. En se penchant, elle put apercevoir que les câbles avaient été sectionné.

- C'est pas vrai...

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle se sentit soulever dans les airs et en un clin d'oeil, on la jetait dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière. Elle se redressa, prête à se battre, et se retrouva en face de Sam Winchester lui-même.

- Salut Amy...

- Sam ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapide à me trouver...

- Je te connais Amy, tu aurais pu innover avec tes noms d'emprunt...

- Je viens juste de prendre ma chambre !

- Il n'y a que deux motels en ville...

- Fais chier ! Je parie que Roger t'a dit que je comptais rester ? J'aurai dû le tuer...

- Amy tu t'entends ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien du tout Sam ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'y vois clair...

- Et ben pas moi tu vois, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je travaille !

- Pour qui ? Pour Crowley ?

- Mais non pas pour Crowley ! Pour Asmodée.

- Pour Asmodée ? Pourquoi ?!

- Je lui devais un service ! Et j'ai eu le droit à un bonus...Lui seul peut m'apporter quelque chose qu'aucun de vous ne pourrait...

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Amour ? Pouvoir ?

- L'oubli. Un nouveau départ. Il ne me juge pas...

- L'oubli ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Asmodée a éteint mon humanité...commença Amy en s'avançant sensuellement vers Sam. Je fais ce que je veux...Sans culpabilité...Sans peine...- elle était à présent collée au chasseur – Je fais tout ce que je veux...chuchota-t-elle, prête à l'embrasser.

Mais Sam la repoussa après une minute et s'écarta. La jeune femme ricana :

- Tu as été plus coopérant certaines fois...

- C'était avant.

- Oh oui, avant Stacey, se moqua Amy.

- Avant que tu ne sois mariée à mon frère !

- Hum...Je constate que Dean n'est pas là d'ailleurs...Je savais que tu serais seul de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Asmodée ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas...Je traque.

- Tu traques ?

- Sorcières, vampires, rugaru, démons...Je pense que la prochaine étape c'est les anges et super anges mais ça, ça sera vraiment difficile...

- Pour les tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour les rallier à Asmodée, pour la lutte contre Crowley.

- Tu agis contre Crowley ? Toi ?

- Je...Je n'agis pas contre Crowley ! Je ne réfléchis plus comme ça ! Tout ce que je veux c'est chasser, faire ce que j'ai à faire, et arrêter de penser...J'étais malade à force de penser ! J'en serais morte...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? À Gary ?

- Il y a une propriété au Nord de la ville...

- La propriété Chester ?

- Exact. Elle a été acheté il y a peu par un nid de vampires à ce qu'on sait...J'ai été à la mairie, une famille de 6 apparemment...Mais je ne peux pas en être sûre pour le moment.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Je dois savoir combien ils sont pour pouvoir organiser mon plan. Le but est de les convaincre à se joindre à Asmodée...ça ne devrait pas être trop dur vu qu'ils ne boivent pas de sang frais mais si jamais ils refusent...

- Attends, quoi ? Ils ne boivent pas de sang frais ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'Asmodée fait ! répondit Amy choquée en se tournant vers Sam. Mais attends...Tu ne connais pas Asmodée. Je ne savais pas il y 7 mois moi non plus...Mais tous les montres qui sont avec lui n'aspirent qu'à une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Une vie normale, aussi normale qu'ils le peuvent bien sûr...Un peu comme nous.

- Je vois. Que comptes-tu faire pour ces vampires ?

- Je vais les observer ce soir, ils vont sortir pour se promener, profiter de la nuit...Et demain j'irai à leur rencontre.

- Je veux venir avec toi...

- Sam, tu n'as rien compris ! Je ne reviendrais pas, ça ne m'intéresse plus !

- Oh crois-moi j'ai très bien compris. Mais je ne partirais pas.

- Je pourrais t'y forcer...

- Tu vas me tuer ? Car c'est la seule façon de te débarrasser de moi...

Amy soupira et après avoir scruter le regard de Sam, elle céda.

- Tu sais, j'ai encore mon âme moi, même si pour le moment, elle est en sous-régime alors bien sûr que je ne vais pas te tuer...Tu peux rester mais tu ne fais qu'observer ! Je ne veux rien entendre de toi...Je ne veux pas parler, ni de Dean, ni de Sara ou de quoi que ce soit de ce style !

- Motus et bouche cousue, sourit Sam.

.../...

Crowley était tranquillement installé à son bureau en Enfer, rédigeant quelques contrats. Il avait tant de choses à faire, la gérance de l'Enfer était un fardeau lourd. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il l'avait voulu, mais de temps en temps il aimait s'occuper de simples pactes comme le démon des croisements qu'il était à l'origine. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. C'était une coutume qu'il avait mis en place : ces démons étaient tellement impolies quand il avait pris le pouvoir ! Le roi soupira puis autorisa son visiteur à entrer. Jude et Santiago, autre membre de l'équipe spéciale de Crowley, entrèrent encadrant une démone que l'écossais n'avait pas vu depuis un mois environ. Il lâcha son stylo sur son bureau et s'assit au fond de son siège. Jude et Santiago s'arrêtèrent en silence, les bras croisés dans le dos. Meg fit quelques pas de plus et s'arrêta à son tour. Elle attendait, mais le roi ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Elle finit donc par le faire.

- Tu voulais me voir Crowley, et bien je suis là !

- Soit. Jude, Santiago, merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux nommés échangèrent un regard un peu étonné puis s'inclinèrent légèrement et s'éclipsèrent, visiblement heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à leur chef. Meg, elle, était moins rassurée. Crowley ne voulait pas de témoin de ce qui allait se passer. Elle continua tout de même de se tenir droite, l'air déterminé et sérieux. Crowley la fixa un instant puis se leva pour tourner doucement autour d'elle.

- Comment se passe ta mission auprès d'Asmodée ?

- A merveille. Il a pleinement confiance en moi, je suis devenue son bras droit, en quelque sorte.

- Hum...Très satisfaisant. Tu m'as dit lors de ton dernier rapport, qu'il cherchait à allier des créatures à sa cause...

- C'est toujours le cas. Seulement, très peu accepte de le suivre. Ils ont trop peur des répercussions, de toi...mentit à moitié la démone.

- Parfait.

Crowley se tut et continua de marcher autour de Meg en la fixant. Cette dernière essayait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais c'était difficile.

- M'as-tu convoqué juste pour cela ? Cela n'aurait-il pas pu attendre ?

- Dis-moi Meg, continua le roi en ignorant royalement ses questions. Puisque tu es le bras droit d'Asmodée à présent, tu dois être au courant de certaines choses...

- Quelles choses ?

- Qui envoie Asmodée pour convaincre ?

- Ses plus proches, ceux dignes de confiance...

- Toi ?

- Non, moi je supervise, m'occupe d'en repérer certains.

- Je suppose qu'il faut une certaine adresse, aussi bien du corps que de l'esprit pour convaincre de telles créatures...

- Exact. Si elles ne collaborent pas, elles sont éliminées.

- Ce qui explique que certains démons rebelles que je surveillais aient disparu de la surface du monde...

- Sans doute.

- Un chasseur ferait l'affaire ?

- Possible. Les plus malins d'entre eux pourraient être de bons recruteurs...

- Ou une chasseuse ?

Meg se tut aussitôt, comprenant enfin où Crowley voulait en venir. Comment l'avait-il su ? Et puis elle réfléchit : peut-être ne le savait-il pas et qu'il était juste à la pêche aux informations ?

- Je...Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Soudain, Crowley attrapa Meg par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

- Fini de jouer Meg, tu vas tout me dire ! Tu sais que je cherche Amy depuis plusieurs mois, et je suis sûr que tu sais où elle est !

- Je te jure que...

- Fais très attention à ce qui va sortir de ta bouche. Je pourrais te renvoyer à la torture aussi vite que je t'ai donné ta chance de te racheter en travaillant pour moi !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je t'en prie !

- Je t'écoute, cria Crowley en tirant un peu plus sur les cheveux de la démone.

- Amy travaille pour Asmodée mais elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même...

- Elle travaille pour lui ? Contre moi ?

- Il a éteint son humanité !

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Elle n'est plus elle-même, il a éteint son humanité...

Crowley lâcha enfin Meg après cette révélation et elle tomba sur le sol, haletante. Le roi de l'Enfer retourna, pensif, s'asseoir à son bureau. Meg profita de son silence pour se relever et retrouver une attitude digne. Au bout d'un instant, le démon finit juste par sortir :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine...Il y a près de 6 mois, Asmodée m'a dit de la trouver et de la faire venir en disant qu'elle lui devait un service, je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait...

- Moi je sais, continue.

- Quand j'ai fini par la trouver, elle était dans un sale état. Elle m'a suivi sans aucune résistance et quand elle s'est présentée à Asmodée, ils ont parlé pendant des heures en privée. Au moment où elle est sorti de son bureau, je savais que quelque chose avait changé. Je n'ai su qu'après quelques semaines ce que c'était.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Asmodée était encore capable de faire ça...Mais c'est un sort qui ne dure pas.

- Il est obligé de lui refaire de plus en plus souvent...

- Je vois. Meg, merci. Cependant...

- Cependant ?

- Tu m'as menti pendant 6 mois et je ne tolérerai plus de tels actes. Je te laisse encore une chance, mais c'est la dernière.

Meg avala difficilement sa salive mais n'ajouta rien, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Jude et Santiago vont te raccompagner...On se revoit très vite.

- Oui...Monsieur.

Crowley regarda les deux démons sortirent Meg de son bureau mais en réalité, son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Amy travaillait pour Asmodée. Il était sûr qu'elle était une de ses meilleurs, voire la meilleure des recruteurs. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle perde son humanité de la sorte. Il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour la chasseuse était bel et bien réel. Il l'aimait elle, comme elle était. Et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même. La méthode à adopter lui était cependant encore inconnu.

.../...

Dean ne parvenait pas à y croire, et ce malgré la centaine de kilomètres qui le séparaient déjà de Gary. Il avait finalement appelé Garth pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à tout lui avouer. Cela faisait des mois que Sam cherchait Amy dans son dos. Tout le monde était au courant sauf lui, et c'est peut-être ce qui m'était Dean le plus en colère. Même si, il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait autre chose. Depuis qu'elle était partie, il avait tout fait pour essayer de l'oublier tout en ne pouvant l'ôter de son esprit. Même le retour de Castiel, qui finalement avait été sauvé du Purgatoire il-ne-savait-comment, ou leurs avancées pour fermer les portes de l'enfer, n'avait pu lui faire oublier. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, surtout pas. Un bruissement d'ailes à coté de lui le fit sursauter. Il n'était plus habitué aux apparitions angéliques.

- Cass bordel !

- Pardon Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais...connaître tes avancées, à propos de la tablette.

- Kevin traduit toujours...Et toi t'étais passé où ? Tu as découvert qui t'as sorti du Purgatoire ?

- Non, mais j'ai des pistes intéressantes.

Le silence s'installa dans l'Impala et Castiel se tourna finalement vers Dean. Il resta un instant à l'observer puis témoigna :

- Tu as l'air contrarié Dean.

- Un peu que je suis contrarié ! Sam a passé des mois à chercher Amy, alors que c'était clair qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler, mais non comme d'habitude, Samuel Winchester veut jouer les bons samaritains !

- Je ne te suis pas...Je croyais que...Tu m'as dit qu'Amy préférait rester avec Stacey chez Bobby maintenant qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs...

- Franchement Cass, tu y as cru ? Sérieusement ? C'est d'Amy dont on parle ! Tu la connais aussi bien que moi...

- Pas exactement mais en effet, j'ai été naif. Et si tu me racontais ?

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Ni maintenant ni jamais ! Elle m'a quitté, point final.

- Elle t'a quitté ? Non c'est impossible ! Dean, je ne te crois pas...

- C'est pourtant la vérité...

- Tu dois régler ça.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Toi et elle vous êtes liés...

- C'est ce que je croyais mais...

- Non tu ne comprends pas ! L'un sans l'autre, vous êtes perdus...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par...Cass ? Cass ! Bon dieu, il recommence !

En effet, comme à ses vieilles habitudes, l'ange s'était envolé aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

- C'est ridicule ! cria Dean pour tenter de se convaincre.

Mais d'une certaine façon, il savait que Cass avait raison, comme toujours à propos de leur couple.

- Fais chier !

Il freina brusquement et fit faire à l'Impala un nouveau demi-tour extraordinaire, direction Gary, Indiana.

.../...

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Amy et Sam montaient la garde, la Mustang garée à quelques centaines de mètres de la propriété Chester. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucun mouvement visible mais la maison était éclairée. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Sam se mordait la langue. Il avait promis à la chasseuse de rester silencieux et de ne pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent mais il en avait bigrement envie. Amy soupira : elle le sentait, elle sentait Sam sur le point de craquer. Et si elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille où elle ne voulait pas aller, il fallait lui donner quelque chose, un os à ronger. Les bras croisés, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, elle prit donc la parole :

- Cameron, le fils de Kassandra...

- Oui ? Dit Sam sur le qui-vive.

- C'est lui le second messie. J'ai été le voir, i mois, en vous quittant...se remémora Amy. J'ai guetté son retour devant chez Kassandra. Lui aussi avait grandi d'un coup, tout comme Sara.

- Cameron était pourtant plus âgé que Sara non ?

- C'est vrai. Les messies ne naissent vraisemblablement pas en même temps, et les deux doivent être nés, prêts, pour que le processus commence...

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps...Sara m'en a empêché, se rappela difficilement la jeune femme. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre de ne pas m'en occuper.

Sam tourna silencieusement la tête et observa Amy pendant qu'elle parlait. On aurait dit qu'à l'intérieur, elle souffrait, même si il savait que son humanité était éteinte. Il cherchait à tout prix un moyen de la rallumer.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi...continua la chasseuse. Dean n'a pas besoin de moi...A Asmodée, je peux lui être utile...

- Dean a...

- Sam, tais-toi.

Le cadet des Winchester obéit. Ce n'était pas la bonne approche alors, il tenta autre chose :

- Et Crowley ?

- Que...Quoi Crowley ? Hésita Amy.

- Il a besoin de toi lui...

- ça j'en doute ! Il nous a tous trahi alors que je le croyais mon ami, après l'avoir...aimer.

Amy sembla nostalgique. Sam voulut, sans jugement de valeur, utiliser cela mais la jeune femme se redressa soudainement. Il y avait du mouvement à la propriété Chester : un, deux...cinq puis six vampires sortirent de la maison pour s'entasser dans une vieille jeep.

- 6, le registre avait dit vrai...

- Attends ! Regarde ça...

Une jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, s'approcha doucement de la jeep avant d'être prise par une des deux femmes du groupe. La voiture démarra, ses feux s'allumèrent et ils partirent vers la ville.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Demanda Sam.

Amy lui jeta un coup d'oeil sans répondre puis démarra la Mustang pour suivre à une distance raisonnable la jeep vampirique. Les vampires s'arrêtèrent devant un bar et n'en resortirent que peu de temps avant les premières lueurs du jour. A ce moment-là, Sam s'était presque endormi et quand la chasseuse redémarra la Mustang, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il sursauta. Amy explosa de rire :

- Plus aussi courageux que ça le Sam !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

- Vraiment ? Ça ne m'intéresse plus de toute manière...

- Nos avancées pour fermer les portes de l'enfer ne sont pas assez intéressantes pour toi ?

Amy ne répondit rien mais elle serra les dents. Sam comprit qu'elle voulait en savoir plus mais ce n'était pas le moment de tout lui dire. Il voulait d'abord qu'elle fasse un autre pas vers lui, et il en ferait un vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- On va se reposer deux ou trois heures et j'irai accomplir ma mission.

- Parfait, je viendrais avec toi...

- Sam ! C'est une mission délicate que je ne peux pas te laisser foirer...

- Je ferais ce que tu me diras de faire, je ne dirais rien...

- Tu me laisseras tout contrôler sans rien dire ?

- Je te le promets.

La jeune femme hésita et se rendit finalement une nouvelle fois.

- Bien ! J'accepte mais je te préviens, à la première entourloupe ou disgression de ta part, je laisserai ces vampires te régler ton compte, compris ?

- C'est très clair, sourit Sam malgé lui.

A son contact, il sentait qu'Amy redevenait peu à peu elle-même. C'était un bon signe, très encourageant.

.../...

Quelques heures plus tard, Amy et Sam étaient devant la propriété Chester. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les fenêtres de la maison barricadée. Mais Amy avait longuement travaillé sur le plan de cette maison ainsi envoya-t-elle Sam entrer par la porte d'entrée pendant qu'elle-même entrait par la porte arrière. Elle débarqua dans l'arrière-cuisine comme prévu. En regardant un peu autour d'elle, elle fut étonnée de la propreté de la pièce. Le lieu avait été laisser à l'abandon pendant des années, pourtant il n'y en avait aucune trace. Amy sortit finalement de la cuisine, son pistolet à la main, pour découvrir Sam dans le salon, un couteau sous la gorge, menacé par un vampire. Les autres créatures étaient égalements présentes, debout, dans l'attente. Au fond de la pièce, la petite fille était collée aux deux vampires femelles. Amy soupira. Comment un chasseur aussi expérimenté que Sam avait-il pu se faire berner de la sorte par un vampire qui ne bûvait même pas de sang frais ?

- Lâchez votre arme ou...ou je le tue ! affirma le vampire qui tenait Sam, d'une voix mal assurée.

- Relax ! Tout va bien...

Amy leva les mains et lâcha son pistolet mais le cadet des Winchester put lire dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas une reddition mais plutôt une tactique.

- Tuez-le si vous voulez ! Sam Winchester, grosse prise...continua la chasseuse d'un ton désinvolte tout en baissant les mains. Mais si vous me tuez-moi, Asmodée ne sera pas très content...

- Asmodée ?!

Le jeune vampire qui tenait Sam échangea un regard légèrement empreint de panique avec ses camarades.

- Oui, Asmodée ! Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir qu'il recrute...Et son choix c'est porté sur vous ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus tant que vous n'aurez pas relâcher mon camarade...

Sam regarda Amy qui scrutait le jeune vampire en croisant les bras, sûre d'elle. Il fut étonné qu'elle insiste autant pour que le vampire le relâche alors qu'elle criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui. L'instant sembla durer une éternité. Personne ne bougeait. Les vampires ne savaient apparemment pas quoi décider. Quand soudain, l'un d'eux prit la parole :

- Enfin Chris, tu ne vas pas les écouter ! Ce sont des chasseurs, ils vont nous tuer ! Tuons-les en premier !

- Attends Scott, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Amy et Sam Winchester !

- Woods.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Chris en se tournant vers Amy qui venait de l'interrompre.

- Amy Woods...J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille...Pardon, continuez je vous en prie !

Chris, Scott et Sam observèrent la chasseuse sans comprendre vraiment cette intervention puis les deux vampires reprirent leur conversation.

- Qui te dit qu'ils travaillent bien pour Asmodée ? Reprit Scott. On n'a même jamais vu le mec !

- Fais attention à ta langue Scott! On n'a jamais vu Crowley non plus, pourtant tu sais très bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire...

- Oh oui je sais...Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'en sais rien...

- Il faut prendre une décision Chris !

- Je réfléchis !

- Ecoutez...reprit finalement Amy. Vous êtes...très attendrissant. Mais je n'ai pas toute la journée. Vous nous tuez ou vous m'écoutez ?

- D'accord...Très bien...Ecoutons ce que vous avez à proposer...affirma sans conviction Chris tout en commençant à relâcher son étreinte autour de Sam.

- Super ! Alors je...

- Non, hors de question ! hurla Scott.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, les yeux de Scott virèrent au noir, il se déplaça magiquement derrière Amy avant de l'assommer violemment. Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Scott se dirigeait vers lui et l'assomma à son tour, sous les yeux horrifiés et stupéfiés des autres vampires.

- Maintenant, on va le jouer à ma façon !

.../...

Lorsqu'Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une cave, attachée fermement à une chaise. Elle se secoua de toutes ses forces mais les liens étaient solides. A coté d'elle, Sam subissait le même sort et était toujours inconscient.

- Sam...Sam...WINCHESTER !

Sam se réveilla finalement en sursaut, ne sachant plus où il était.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On s'est fait piégé ! grogna Amy.

- Scott est un démon ?

- Il semblerait...Je ne pensais pas qu'un démon pouvait posséder une autre créature...

- Moi non plus. Ça c'est nouveau ! Crowley ?

- Forcément ! Il doit savoir qu'Asmodée recrute, par Meg...Cependant, je me demande comment il a su qu'on viendrait ici pour ces vampires-là...

- Des vampires comme eux ne doivent pas courir les rues, il a dû mettre Scott en place depuis un certain temps, au cas où...

- Hum. Bien réfléchi. Je pourrais presque dire que tu m'as manqué Sam ! sourit Amy.

Sam lui sourit à son tour sans répondre. Il avait l'impression que la Amy qu'il avait connu revenait petit à petit. Mais le chemin était encore long.

- Tu as déjà eu à subir ce genre de stratagème de la part de Crowley auparavant ? Reprit Sammy.

- Non, c'est la première fois ! Mais je dois avouer que j'aurai dû m'en douter...ça ne ressemblait pas à Crowley de laisser Asmodée se ravitailler en créatures, même si Meg lui a sûrement donné de fausses pistes...

- Attends, ça fait deux fois que tu parles de Meg ! Elle travaille pour Crowley ou pour Asmodée ?

- Les deux, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler !

- Amy, je...

- La ferme Sam ! Ecoute...

En effet, jusqu'alors, un brouhaha n'avait pas cessé au-dessus de leur tête. Les vampires devaient régler leurs affaires avec le dénommé Scott, si c'était bien son nom, ou bien ce dernier donnait-il ses ordres, ou les propositions de son chef...Mais soudain, le silence fut total. Puis les chasseurs entendirent des pas descendre l'escalier dans leur dos. Sam et Amy ne bougèrent pas, attendant en silence. La jeune femme retint même sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le roi des enfers lui-même ne se dévoile devant eux. Il salua Sam d'un signe de tête mais dévisagea Amy pendant de longues minutes, visiblement ému. Scott se tenait à quelques encablures de son maître.

- Laisse-nous Scott, ordonna finalement Crowley.

- Monsieur, et les vampires ?

- Tue-les. Tue-les tous.

- Non ! hurla Amy.

Scott, qui souriait déjà à l'idée, se retourna lentement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier. Crowley tourna également un regard surpris vers la jeune femme.

- Plaît-il ?

- La fillette, laisse vivre la fillette ! supplia-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ceci ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire à toi, qui ne ressent plus ni compassion ni chagrin ?

- Elle est importante...dit simplement Amy.

- Elle est importante pour Asmodée ! hurla Crowley, soudain en colère.

Et puis, scrutant le visage de la belle chasseuse, il soupira.

- Très bien, épargne la fillette mais tue-les autres.

- Que dois-je faire d'elle ? Questionna Scott.

- Emmène-la dans mon bureau, en Enfer.

Scott s'inclina légèrement et rejoint finalement l'étage pendant qu'Amy serrait les dents sans rien dire. Récupérer la petite créature en Enfer ne serait pas de tout repos, mais elle pourrait toujours voir cela plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle devait rester concentrer sur ici et maintenant.

- Sam...

- Crowley...

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas non plus où se trouvait cette demoiselle.

- C'était le cas, il n'y a que quelques jours que je l'ai retrouvé...

- Je vois. Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Est-ce que tu vas nous libérer ?! grogna Amy en se secouant sur sa chaise, comme si cette conversation l'impatientait.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le démon en se tournant vers elle.

- Après tout, tu travailles pour mon ennemi et lui...Et bien disons que nous ne sommes plus vraiment en bons termes ces derniers temps.

- Ça tu peux le dire...murmura Sam.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu fais de lui ! Mais si je n'assure pas mission auprès d'Asmodée...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Amy, je t'en prie...Suis-moi, reviens avec moi...tenta désespérement Crowley.

- Jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un traître et un menteur ! Tu n'as jamais fait que me mentir !

- Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je t'aimais ! renchérit le démon au quart de tour, ce qui stoppa net Amy. Je t'aime Amy, tu le sais. Et je vais te dire une autre vérité, le sort qu'Asmodée utilise sur toi pour bloquer ton humanité...Je peux le réaliser aussi. Tu avais juste à me le demander...

- Non ! Amy, ne l'écoute pas ! s'écria Sam. Tu as raison, c'est un menteur, il te ment encore !

- Je ne sais pas Sam...répondit Amy sans détourner les yeux de Crowley, comme hypnotisée. Il dit peut-être la vérité cette fois...

Soudain, des cris et des bruits de bagarres résonnèrent à l'étage supérieur. Tous crurent d'abord que Scott éliminait les vampires comme son maître le lui avait demandé. Mais finalement, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas du tout ce qui se passait quand le corps mort de Scott dévala l' escalier. Dans le dos de Sam et Amy, des pas lents descendirent ce même escalier. Au visage décomposé de Crowley quand la personne arriva en bas, Sam comprit que ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

- Dean ! S'écria-t-il quand son frère s'approcha.

Il était couvert de sang, sa hachette à la main, et s'arrêta près de Crowley. Amy leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Pitié, achevez-moi...supplia-t-elle, plus pour un être supérieur que pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, chérie ! Grogna Dean.

- Dean...

- Crowley.

- Ecoutez tous les deux...Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec vous.

- Ah ouais ?

- Malgré les différents que nous avons, j'ai pour le moment plus de chats à fouetter avec Asmodée, même si je dois avouer être toujours à la recherche de notre prophète préféré...

- Kevin, ajouta Sam.

- Oui Kevin, qui d'autre Elan ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est inutile de se battre...

- Je ne te laisserai pas emmener Amy, affirma froidement Dean, la main tenant fermement sa hachette.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus rien pour toi.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi...

- Je ne partirai avec aucun de vous bande de chiens ! se mit soudain à hurler Amy, comme possédée. Vous vous entendez ? Qui êtes-vous pour décider à ma place ! Je ne suis pas une vulgaire marchandise ! Je vaux bien mieux que vous tous réunis !

Pendant le petit discours de la jeune femme, Dean coupa les liens de son frère. Celui-ci se leva finalement en se frottant les poignets. Crowley sourit.

- De la colère ! C'était plutôt bon signe vous ne croyez pas ?

- Ecoute Crowley, dit finalement Sam. Je crois que nous souhaitons tous qu'Amy redevienne elle-même, je me trompe ?

- Non, je le souhaite autant que vous, en effet, répondit le démon.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-nous nous en occuper. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as suffisamment à faire avec Asmodée ! Et dis-toi que pendant qu'on s'occupera d'Amy, on ne travaillera pas à fermer les portes de l'enfer...

Dean allait riposter mais son frère lui donna un léger coup de pied qui le stoppa net pendant que le roi des Enfers semblait réfléchir. En observant une Amy au regard de haine, prête à tuer n'importe qui, il s'avoua vaincu.

- Très bien, je ne veux que son bonheur...Et je pense que vous êtes en effet les plus aptes à résoudre le problème. Je souhaiterais juste être tenu au courant de vos avancées, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Entendu, accepta Sam.

Crowley s'apprêtait à s'envoler, après un dernier regard à Amy mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et il se tourna vers l'aîné des Winchester :

- Je suppose que Scott n'est plus de ce monde ?

- Tous les vampires sont morts...

- Et la fillette ?

- Quelle fillette ? Il n'y avait aucune fillette là-haut...affirma Dean.

Amy baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Scott n'avait certainement pas eu le temps d'emmener la fillette avant l'arrivée de Dean. De toute façon, ça aurait été idiot de l'emmener avant d'éliminer les autres vampires. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre était venu la récupérer et bizarrement la chasseuse pariait sur Meg. Elle sourit. Asmodée avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle releva les yeux, Crowley avait disparu et les frères Winchester s'échangeaient quelques mots.

- Bon, vous allez me libérer oui ou merde ? commença à s'impatienter Amy.

- Tu sais quoi Amy, je ne suis même pas désolé pour ce que je vais faire, affirma Dean avant d'asséner à la jeune femme un puissant coup de poing au visage qui la fit immédiatement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- T'y as peut-être été un peu fort là...

- La ferme Sam ! Foutons le camp d'ici...

.../...

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et Asmodée avait choisi précisément ce moment pour se détendre un peu. Assis sur un banc dans un parc municipal quelconque, dans une ville quelconque, il lisait tranquillement pour se libérer l'esprit de toute préoccupation, comme il le faisait souvent. Mais cette fois-ci était quelque peu différente. Amy Woods-Winchester accaparait son esprit. Meg lui avait ramené la fillette quelques heures auparavant et lui avait rapporté que les frères Winchester tout comme Crowley avait remis la main sur sa protégée. Il n'en avait été que peu surpris mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait une erreur en agissant comme il l'avait fait. Son but n'était pas de se mettre à dos les frères chasseurs mais au contraire, il aurait voulu s'en faire des alliés. Ce qui semblait plus difficile que jamais à présent car il savait que Sam et Dean allaient le rendre responsable des agissements de la jeune chasseuse. Il referma son livre en soupirant. Il n'arriverait à rien ce soir. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Bonsoir Crowley. Ça fait un moment.

- Trop long si tu veux mon avis.

Le roi des enfers fit le tour du banc et vint s'asseoir à coté d'Asmodée. Il fixa le lac qui se dressait devant eux en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Asmodée le brisa :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de faire un petit point entre nous...

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, je sais de qui tu veux parler ! Je n'ai pas forcé Amy Winchester a abandonné son humanité.

- Je te crois ! Je ne t'accuse en rien, je voulais seulement être sûr...Tu as vraiment ce pouvoir ?

- Tu as vu la chasseuse, non ? C'était une preuve vivante.

- Elle peut redevenir elle-même ?

- Tu sais très bien que ce sort a un effet temporaire. Mais si elle ne le désire pas, ce sera long et difficile. Ce sort apporte une sorte de dépendance...

- Elle s'en sortira, elle s'en ai toujours sorti.

- Je l'espère. Sincèrement, je l'espère.

Le silence reprit alors ses droits pendant quelques instants. Les deux démons semblaient plongés profondément dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Asmodée le brisa une nouvelle fois :

- Tu l'as laissé aux Winchester ?

- C'est avec eux qu'elle doit être...ça a toujours été le cas.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

- Plait-il ? S'interrogea Crowley en se tournant vers Asmodée.

- Depuis les siècles, je n'aurai jamais cru te revoir amoureux...

- Je...Je te demande pardon ?

- Il est de notoriété publique désormais que tu as de véritables sentiments pour Amy Winchester. Je trouve ça encourageant. Mais ne te méprise pas, ça ne changera pas ce qui peut se passer entre nous...Je vais prendre le contrôle de l'enfer pour que toutes les créatures qui le souhaient puissent vivre comme elles l'entendent. Et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter.

- Parfait. J'aimerai seulement te demander une dernière chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu au courant du projet des frères Winchester ? Si ils parviennent à fermer les portes de l'enfer, ils finiront par nous éliminer, et notre petit guerre n'aura de toute manière eu aucun sens...

- J'en prends note. Merci d'être passer Crowley.

Le démon comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, aussi se leva-t-il et laissa-t-il Asmodée seul face à ses réflexions.

.../...

Quand Amy ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle avait quitté la cave sombre de la propriété Chester pour une espèce de salle froide et métallique aux allures de la panic room de Bobby mais sans être véritablement semblable. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle avait été allongé sur un lit moelleux, bien plus confortable que celui de la panic room. La salle n'avait aucune fenêtre, la lumière froide de quelques néons ne suffisaient pas à réchauffer la pièce. Les murs étaient complètement nus. On aurait dit une cellule de prison moderne, en plus spacieux. Amy entendit alors plusieurs bruits de verrous que l'on retire et vit Sam et Dean entraient par une porte dissimulée, de la même matière et couleur que les murs.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda directement la jeune femme. Parce qu'à moins d'avoir refait la déco chez Bobby...

- Le QG des Hommes de Lettres, l'interrompit Sam.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ?

- On t'expliquera plus tard, pour le moment tu n'es pas en état, répondit froidement Dean.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, répliqua Amy sur le même ton.

Tous les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Sam recula de quelques pas pour leur laisser de l'espace. Il avait assez eu de temps avec Amy.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ! Te cacher de tes émotions n'est pas la solution...

- Je ne me cache pas, j'y vois beaucoup plus clair à présent. Tout ça c'est de votre faute, vous les Winchester. Si vous n'étiez pas entrés dans ma vie, tout aurait été différent, expliqua-t-elle sans hausser le ton, sans colère, ce qui choqua encore plus l'aîné des Winchester.

- Nous on juge que tu ne vas pas bien et tant que le problème ne sera pas résolu, tu resteras enfermée ici.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser enfermer ici pour toujours...

- Oh si je peux...affirma Dean en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme froidement. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Eclaire-moi dont...

Dean affronta encore le regard d'Amy en silence et pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle voulut résister mais très vite, son corps et son esprit se rappelèrent ce geste si simple mais qui voulait pourtant dire énormément. Quand le chasseur stoppa le baiser, elle resta une fraction de seconde les yeux fermés mais se reprit en lui faisant face à nouveau.

- ça ne change rien...

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je veux retrouver ma femme, et je ferais tout pour.

- Et si ta femme était morte ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu viens de me prouver que non, sourit Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, on est là...ajouta Sam avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

Amy se retrouva seule et dès que la porte fut refermée, elle se précipita dessus en hurlant et en y donnant des coups de pied et des coups de poings violents. Sam observa Dean fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre en entendant cela. Il l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- On va la retrouver Dean. Je te le promets, elle va revenir.

THE END

FIN


End file.
